Stranded!
by Akira Strife
Summary: The Hikari's and Yami's don't know each other, and the Yami's constantly picks on them..the hikari's decide to go on a vacation and the yami's plan to crash it but when an unexpected assault happens..will they find love? Yaoi story! SYY first and Y.MB the
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is another Yugioh fiction, yes I know, YEY! LOL But this time, I'm not in it! Everyone clap, LOL. This is Yaoi, main pairings include, Yami/Seto first then Yami/Yugi, Seto/Joey, Bakura/Y. Marik first then Bakura/Ryou, Y. Marik/Malik and Tristan/Duke (Otogi). The Yami's and Hikari's don't really know each other at first, they are in the same class but that doesn't matter. The Yami's Seto and Tristan are a gang and the Hikari's Joey and Duke are one. Now then, school was going great until Ryou decides he wants to have a vacation out on an abandoned island for a weekend and cons everyone else to go to. The Yami's gang hears this and decides to go crash it but both groups get stranded! Will they learn to co operate and think of a way off? Or will they kill each other? Maybe some romance later on! R&R everyone so I can continue!! People are:  
  
Yami= YamiYugi  
  
Yugi= Hikari Yugi  
  
Ryou= Normal Bakura  
  
Bakura= Yami Bakura  
  
Duke= Otogi  
  
Tristan= Honda  
  
Joey= Jou (I don't want to try and spell the entire thing because I'll get it wrong! -_-)  
  
Seto= Seto Kiaba (Sometimes is called Kiaba)  
  
Malik= Normal Malik  
  
Marik= Yami Malik  
  
Some side characters are:  
  
Anzu= Tea (ACK!!)  
  
Serenity= Joey's sister (Forget Japanese name)  
  
Mai= Miho  
  
Isis= Ishizu  
  
Now then let's start!  
  
Spiritra: Bout time!  
  
Akira: Quiet you.Oh yes and there's no Millennium items.well maybe later ~_^ But there are mind links (Don't ask.) // Yami to Hikari // /Hikari to Yami / (.) Too themselves *.* Action or something they do like sigh or puts up hand or grunts when someone else is talking, stuff like that. (Seto is considered a Yami and has a mind link with Joey, Joey is considered a Hikari, Tristan is considered a Yami and has a mind like with Duke, Duke is considered a Hikari)  
  
Chapter 1: Idea  
  
It was a regular day of school in Mrs. King's class, the bad gang known as the Yami's were causing trouble and picking on the rest of the class, especially the goody-goody Hikari gang. Three of the five members of the Yami's gang, Yami, Bakura and Marik looked a lot like the three of the five members of the Hikari's gang, Yugi, Ryou and Malik but never really paid any attention too it. Yami and Seto weren't going out but they sure acted like it same went for Bakura and Marik. Why wouldn't they go out? No one dared question it. If they tried they'd get beaten up, tortured or picked on by the entire gang.  
  
Mrs. King: Everyone pull out there geography textbooks and turn to chapter four.*Bakura's hand shot up* Yes Bakura?  
  
Bakura: I forgot my book  
  
Mrs. King: *Sighs* then look off of Marik's book.(Always forgetting his book so he can sit beside Marik.)  
  
Bakura: Sweet!  
  
Marik: *Grins* Always works! *Winks at Bakura*  
  
Ryou: I wish they weren't so lovey-dovey in this class.it's sickening!  
  
Yugi: You said it.  
  
Yami: Did you say something squirt?  
  
Yugi: N-No Yami.  
  
Yami: Good.*goes back to kissing Seto*  
  
Yugi: ARGH them too.  
  
Mrs. King: Quiet and you two at the back *points to Seto and Yami* either knock it off or get out of class  
  
Yami: Tick, fine.*leaves Seto and sits back in his seat*  
  
Seto: *Mumbles* stupid teacher.  
  
Yami: You're going to get it YUGI!  
  
Yugi: *Whimpers* not again.  
  
Malik: Why are they always picking on us?  
  
Ryou: Cause we are defenseless.I mean we have Duke and Joey but two against five isn't great odds.  
  
Yugi: Yeah.I wish they would go away.  
  
Malik: Me too.  
  
Mrs. King: Who can tell me what are the 10 provinces and 3 territories in Canada called?  
  
Yugi: *Goes to put up hand and gets hit with a paper ball* Ouch!  
  
Yami: *Snickering* Take that browner.  
  
Bakura: Nice one Pharaoh!  
  
Marik: *Puts hand on Bakura's leg* do you mind?  
  
Bakura: *Smirks* I never do  
  
Marik: *Puts hand down Bakura's pants and grins*  
  
Yami: *Throws another paper ball and hits Marik, causing him to pull out his hand* If we can't do it neither can you!  
  
Marik: Jealous?  
  
Mrs. King: Yami since you like to keep disturbing the class you answer!  
  
Yami: What was the question again?  
  
(Snickering and laughter can be heard but immediately stop after a glare from Yami)  
  
Mrs. King: *Sighs* Yugi.tell him the question  
  
Yugi: O-Okay.. n-name the 10 provinces of.  
  
Yami: Speak up squirt! Can't hear you!  
  
Yugi: N-NAME THE 10 P-PROVINCES OF CANADA AND THE T-THREE T-TERRITORIES!  
  
Yami: Geez squirt, you didn't have to yell it at me!  
  
Yugi: Quit calling me squirt!  
  
Bakura: He back talked ya man!  
  
Yugi: I-I'm sorry Yami.  
  
Yami: You better be.  
  
Mrs. King: You finished?  
  
Yami: *Nods* Canada doesn't matter! Only Egypt does!  
  
Mrs. King: *Sighs* Yami.if you don't start paying attention and doing your work your going to fail this class.  
  
Seto: Yeah Yami, do what she says *Snickers* pay attention geez~!  
  
Yami: Oh can it Seto! Whatever.*Sits back down*  
  
Mrs. King: Seto do you know?  
  
Seto: Hell no.  
  
Mrs. King: Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Unless the answer is Torture, no  
  
Mrs. King: Anyone from your 'gang'  
  
*Yami's gang shakes heads*  
  
Mrs. King: ARGH! Ryou answer.  
  
Ryou: It's.*gets hit with paper ball*  
  
Bakura: Don't you dare say a word!  
  
Mrs. King: Can anyone answer?  
  
(Everyone shakes head in fear that the Yami gang will hit them)  
  
Mrs. King: Fine, let's go to gym then.  
  
*Everyone leaves class and goes to the gym*  
  
Mrs. King: All right, today's game is Dodge Ball! Rex and Weevil will be captains! Rex goes first in picking your teammates.  
  
Rex: I pick.Seto!  
  
Weevil: (Damn it! Who ever picks one Yami gets the entire gang!) I pick.Anzu.  
  
Rex: I pick Yami  
  
Weevil: I pick Mai  
  
Rex: I pick Bakura  
  
Weevil: I pick Serenity  
  
Rex: I pick Marik  
  
Weevil: I pick Joey  
  
Yugi: *Whispers to Joey* Sorry buddy.hope we're on same team.  
  
Rex: Hmm.(Need to give Weevil some edge) I pick Yugi  
  
Yami: The squirt?! He's no good.  
  
Yugi: *Gulps* O-Okay.(Stupid Rex)  
  
Weevil: I pick Duke.  
  
Rex: I pick Malik  
  
Marik: OH, COME ON!  
  
Weevil: I pick B. Keith  
  
Rex: (Good choice he's great at dodge ball) I pick Ryou  
  
Bakura: Damn it Rex! Why can't you pick good people!  
  
Weevil: I pick Isis  
  
Rex: Hm.I pick Tristan  
  
Tristan: Bout time!  
  
Yami: I was getting ready to kill Rex too.  
  
Weevil: I pick Odion!  
  
Rex: I pick Mako  
  
Weevil: I pick Varon!  
  
Mrs. King: All right! That's the teams, team Rex on the right side of the gym *moves to right side* and team weevil on the left *moves to left*. Okay. *tosses two balls on both sides each* GO!  
  
Yami: *Catches a ball* All right! *Throws it and gets Anzu out* YES!  
  
Anzu: Good shop Yami-kuns!  
  
Yami: *Rolls eyes*  
  
Marik: Did she just say good shop?  
  
Bakura: Think so.*Gets hit* ARGH! Who hit me.WHEELER!  
  
Joey: *Snickers* should have been paying attention Bakura *snickers and gets hit* who? Ryou?!  
  
Ryou: Sorry Joey but I am against you.  
  
Bakura: Good shot! *Goes and sits on side lines*  
  
Yugi: *Is about to get hit* Ah!  
  
Yami: Yugi! *Tosses ball to Seto who gets Isis out*  
  
Yugi: *Yami catches ball before it gets Yugi out* T-Thank you Yami.  
  
Yami: Don't read too much into it.*is about to be hit by Duke behind him*  
  
Yugi: Yami look out! *Pushes Yami out of the way and gets hit* I guess I'm out.  
  
Yami: Yugi? *Throws ball he caught and gets Duke out* that's for attempting to hit me!  
  
Malik: *Grabs ball and throws and misses Varon* dang!  
  
Marik: Hey Malik, look out! *Intercepts the ball Varon threw at Malik and gets hit out* guess I'm gone.  
  
Malik: Thanks Marik.  
  
Marik: Be careful next time.  
  
Ryou: *Gets Serenity out* Yey I got someone out!  
  
Yugi: *From sidelines* great shot Ryou!  
  
Mako: Hey Ryou move! *Catches ball before it hits Ryou*  
  
Ryou: Thanks a lot Mako! ^_^  
  
Bakura: *Glaring at Mako* stupid sea guy.that was my job.  
  
Marik: What on earth are you talking about Baku-chan?  
  
Bakura: Never mind.  
  
Yami: *Hits B. Keith out but gets out by Odion* Damn it!  
  
Odion: *Snickering*  
  
Seto: Damn you! *Throws his ball and misses Odion but hits Mai* oh well got someone out!  
  
Varon: Ha, ha! *Gets Mako and Tristan out in a double shot* SWEET!  
  
Yami: Come on guys!! *Rex gets knocked out by Odion* Damn it! Someone get Odion out!  
  
Malik: *Throws and gets Varon out* YEY! Ryou I got Varon out!  
  
Ryou: Nice shot!  
  
Yami: Yugi.come sit over here.*motions hand at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: O-Okay. *Leaves spot beside Joey and sits beside Yami* what is it?  
  
Yami: Where Joey is sitting is where most of the balls are being thrown at.didn't want ya to get hurt since you stopped the shot on me  
  
Yugi: Uh thanks.  
  
Seto: *Getting angry with Yugi* Yami! That spots for me!  
  
Yami: Too late already taken ^_^  
  
Seto: Yami.*glares*  
  
Yami: Hey we're not going out remember? ~_^  
  
Seto: But I thought.*Gets hit out by Odion* ARGH!  
  
Yami: *Chuckles*  
  
Yugi: Ah.Yami.w-why.. aren't you going o-out with S-Seto?  
  
Yami: Because I don't want too okay?  
  
Yugi: S-Sorry.  
  
Yami: *Looks at him awkwardly* whatever.  
  
Malik: Oh no we're the only ones left Ryou. *throws ball but misses*  
  
Ryou: Yeah.look out!  
  
Malik: Huh? *Just nearly dodges Odion's ball* too close for comfort.  
  
Yami: Damn it Hikari's! Get Odion out! Don't let him win!  
  
Yugi: uh.YEAH!  
  
Malik and Ryou:???  
  
Weevil: *Throws ball and gets Malik out* he, he!  
  
Ryou: No Malik! *Throws ball and gets Weevil out*  
  
Yami: Damn it!  
  
Marik: Odion won again.  
  
Bakura: Yeah.man I hate him!  
  
Yami: Poor Ryou.he's the last one!  
  
Yugi:?? Yami?? *Shakes head, stands up with eyes closed and shouts* COME ON RYOU! DON'T LOSE TOO HIM! *Odion throws ball at him*  
  
Yami: *Catches it before it hits Yugi*  
  
Yugi: Huh? Ah!  
  
Yami: Hey Odion! Keep it clean got it?! *Throws ball too Ryou* Get him out Ryou!  
  
Yugi: Thank you Yami.  
  
Yami: .  
  
Ryou: okay.  
  
Odion: *Holding two balls* give up Ryou!  
  
Ryou: N-No.I-I.Won't!  
  
Odion: *Throws both balls and Ryou just nearly dodges it* how did he?  
  
Marik: Bakura.you used your.  
  
Bakura: Shush!  
  
Ryou: *Throws ball and hits Odion's foot* YEY! I won!  
  
Yugi: Ryou! *Runs and tackles Ryou to the ground in a friendship hug* you did it! You did it!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
*After school the Hikari gang is walking to Yugi's place but are being followed by the Yami gang*  
  
Ryou: I still can't believe I won dodge ball.  
  
Joey: Neither can I man.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, did you see the way the Yami gang was acting? Well Yami, Bakura and Marik?  
  
Malik: What do you mean?  
  
Yugi: They were being nice to us.  
  
Ryou: Great Scott! You're right!  
  
Malik: They were just protecting us because we were on there team.  
  
Yugi: Yeah maybe.  
  
Duke: Don't read too much into guys.it's not like they care! There whole life is set on making us unhappy!  
  
Yugi: Maybe not.  
  
**At Yami gang that's following and listening in on Hikari gang**  
  
Seto: Hey the pipsqueak is right!  
  
Yami: Don't call him that!  
  
Seto: See? What's with you guys? All of a sudden you like them!  
  
Bakura: We do not Seto!  
  
Yami: Yeah Seto! Why don't you shut up!  
  
Marik: Oh got told off by your lover!  
  
Seto: Yami?  
  
Yami: We are not LOVERS! You know what? I'm sick of this! Forget it Seto.  
  
Seto: Yami?? What are you saying?  
  
Yami: I'm saying let's stop this okay? I don't know.I just don't want to be with you in that way anymore.we're still good friends though right?  
  
Seto: Yeah, Yeah. I was feeling the same way!  
  
Bakura: Pussy's  
  
Yami: *Punches Bakura hard in the arm* Shut your mouth!  
  
Marik: You're relationship sucked anyway!  
  
Seto: Your one to talk! Your not even going out with Bakura!  
  
Bakura: SO WHAT!  
  
Tristan: Keep it down they'll hear us.  
  
Yami: Sorry Seto.  
  
Seto: Don't get sappy on me okay? Not your style!  
  
Yami: Yeah you're right! (What's wrong with me? Before gym I was all over Seto but now.)  
  
Bakura: (Damn it! Why can't I concentrate! I keep thinking about him.ARGH! I thought I loved Marik! DAMN IT ALL TOO HELL! What's wrong with me?)  
  
Marik: (I can see on Bakura's and Yami's faces they're going through the same thing.what's wrong with us? Could we be falling for those weaklings! NO WAY!) **Back too Hikari gang**  
  
Ryou: Hey guys.  
  
Malik: What is it Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Why don't we go on a trip? You know, like a vacation away from the Yami's and this school.  
  
Joey: Where?  
  
Ryou: When I was on the cruise last month I saw an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean! They said it was abandoned and no one lived there.  
  
Duke: Why would we want to go stay on an island?  
  
Ryou: I don't know.just a thought. We could do like survivor and see if we could survive there! It'll be fun and besides we could leave at anytime!  
  
Yugi: Sounds cool but.how would we get there?  
  
Duke: We could use my chopper!  
  
Malik: Cool!  
  
Ryou: Then it's settled? Next weekend we're going to that island!  
  
Joey: Hope there's lots of food!  
  
Yugi, Ryou, Duke and Malik: -_-'  
  
************************************************************  
  
Tristan: There! *Stops and everyone stops with him*  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Tristan: If you guys truly still hate the Hikari's then go with me to the island and scare them! It'll be the greatest prank!  
  
Seto: Yeah I agree!  
  
Bakura: Sounds great.  
  
Yami: Yeah.  
  
Marik: Whatever I'm game!  
  
Tristan: Good!  
  
*******************************************  
  
All right that's it for chapter 1! Yeah, yeah I know it's boring but it'll get good promise! Sorry about ending Yami and Seto's relationship! Don't worry they get back together but they don't stay for very long.^_^ Anyway please R&R! Or I can't continue!  
  
Alias: Hey you're blackmailing them!  
  
You be quiet cat-boy! I am not! . *Shifts eyes* 


	2. Chapter 2 Shot Down

This is Chapter 2 for the story Stranded! Obviously ^_^. Anyways enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Shot Down  
  
Ryou: So you guys ready or what?  
  
Yugi: *Nods* yep, all packed!  
  
Joey: You told us to pack food right?  
  
Ryou: *Sighs* of course Joey.  
  
Joey: Opps!  
  
Malik: You forgot? You of ALL people forgot to bring food?  
  
Joey: *Nods in shame* I thought we weren't supposed too.  
  
Ryou: Here *points to fridge* you can take some of Duke's food before he comes back  
  
Joey: Okay! *Grabs a bunch of food from Duke's fridge, throws it in backpack and zips it up just in time to see Duke come in* H-Hey Duke!  
  
Duke: Come on the Helicopter's ready!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Yami: Seto, is it here yet?  
  
Seto: For the last time Yami, NO!  
  
Bakura: This'll be great! The greatest prank!  
  
Tristan: You think it'll get recorded?  
  
Marik: Probably!  
  
Yami: *Sighs* (Why are they so excited?)  
  
Bakura: You say something Pharaoh?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Seto: It's here!  
  
Tristan: Bout Time! *******************************************  
  
Yugi: *Peering out the Helicopter window* Wow! Look at the scenery!  
  
Ryou: Heh.  
  
Yugi: *Turns and looks confused* W-What?  
  
Ryou: I can't believe such a simple thing intrigues you.  
  
Malik: Ya no wonder your friends with Joey ^_^  
  
Joey: You know I'm sitting right here! I can hear everythin you're sayin!  
  
Malik: Really? I didn't think it would get through that thick head of yours!  
  
Duke: Knock it off guys.  
  
Yugi: *Shrugs shoulder's and turns to face window again* hey is that it Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Yep!  
  
Yugi: *Looks to the side and sees another helicopter* W-Wha?  
  
Ryou: What is it?  
  
Duke: Oh my god they're firing at us!!!  
  
Yugi: Huh??  
  
*Shot can be heard and back of helicopter catches on fire*  
  
Ryou: AH! Duke! WHAT'S GOING ON?  
  
Duke: We've been hit! Brace yourselves!  
  
Yugi: Argh! *Looks over and notices the second helicopter was hit too* (They couldn't have been the ones that shot at us.)  
  
Joey: Hold on!  
  
*Black out*  
  
The Helicopters both fell from the sky and crashed into Ryou's island. (The one he discovered). Both helicopters landed relatively close to one another but there were so many trees that they couldn't see one another.  
  
Ryou: Uh.my head.hey Joey.*Shakes Joey* wake up!  
  
Joey: Is it time too eat? *Clasps head in pain* ouch.  
  
Ryou: You okay?  
  
Joey: Y-Yeah.nothing broken if dats what ya mean.  
  
Ryou: Go wake up Duke I'll get Malik.  
  
Joey: *Crawls to Duke* hey.Dicey-boy.wake up man.  
  
Duke:? Joey? *Opens eyes* what happened?  
  
Joey: I was hoping you could tell me!  
  
Duke: *Sits up* .the helicopter! *Notices flaming wreckage* oh no! We can't leave now!  
  
Joey: That's the least of our worries right now.  
  
Ryou: *Walks up to Joey and Duke with Malik* where's Yugi?  
  
Duke: *Stands up with Joey* Huh? He's not with you guys?  
  
Ryou: *Shakes head*  
  
Joey: Damn where'd he land?  
  
Malik: Let's look for him.  
  
Ryou: Kay.YUGI!!!  
  
Joey: HEY YUG!! WHERE ARE YA MAN??  
  
Malik: YUGI!  
  
Duke: YUUUUUGGGGGGGIIII!!  
  
**Somewhere in the middle of the island**  
  
Yugi: Uh.*opens violet eyes* where am I? Duke? Ryou? Joey! Malik! Where is everybody? *Hears something in the bushes* W-What's that?!  
  
**At other helicopter**  
  
Yami: Everyone okay?  
  
Bakura: Course I'm okay Damn it!  
  
Marik: Yeah.man I guess we aren't going back  
  
Seto: Yeah really.that was a 10 000$ helicopter!  
  
Yami: It's not like you couldn't afford it.  
  
Seto: Quit riding my ass Yami! What's your problem all of a sudden?  
  
Yami: Nothing.  
  
Bakura: Interesting choice of words Seto.*snickers*  
  
Voice: AH!!!  
  
Yami: Did you hear that?  
  
Tristan: Sounded like a child screaming?!  
  
Bakura: Where the hell did it come from?  
  
Yami: Over there! *Takes off in the direction he was pointing which was east*  
  
Seto: Damn it Yami! Wait up!  
  
*******************************************  
  
Yugi: N-Nice.wolfey.y-you don't want to e-eat me.I t-taste horrible.  
  
Yami: *Jumps out from the bushes in front of Yugi* you never know.you might ^_^  
  
Yugi: Y-Yami? What are you doing here?  
  
Yami: Saving your ass what does it look like?  
  
Yugi: T-Thank you.*Wolf lunges forward* Yami!  
  
Yami: MIND CRUSH! *Wolf's mind is destroyed and the wolf falls down dead* that was easy.  
  
Yugi: How'd you do that?  
  
Yami: Talent.need help?  
  
Yugi: I can get up myself.*tries to stand up but falls because his leg is hurt* ouch.  
  
Yami: Here.  
  
Yami pulled off his white T-shirt revealing his tanned chest and ripped it in half. Yugi would've drooled at the sight of Yami's bare bosom if it weren't for the fact his leg was too swore to stand on and throbbing with pain. Yami smiled and grabbed two sticks, put one on either side of his injured leg and rapped half his ripped shirt around them and tied it. Yugi winced in pain but it was over quickly.  
  
Yugi: T-Thank you.  
  
Yami: Looks like you sprained your leg in the crash.can you stand?  
  
Yugi: *Shakes head* no.I don't think so.  
  
Yami: Okay.*Picks up Yugi in a piggy back state*  
  
Yugi: H-Hey!  
  
Yami: Calm down.I'll carry you.  
  
Yugi: .  
  
Seto: Yami! *Appears through some trees with Tristan, Bakura and Marik*  
  
Bakura: Hey so you're the one who screamed eh? *Smiles sadistically at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: S-Sorry about that.  
  
Marik: Are you all of a sudden the caretaker for him?  
  
Tristan: You can't be! HELLO! We were SUPPOSED to play a prank on him and the rest of his bratty friends.  
  
Yami: HELLO, non-life threatening! He could've died Tristan! Besides, it kind of looks like we had change of plans anyway!  
  
Seto: Quit saying hello! Come on Yami drop the kid and let's go  
  
Yugi: Y-Yami? *Buries face into the back of Yami's neck in fear*  
  
Yami: *Smiles secretly at Yugi's actions* No Seto.he's hurt  
  
Bakura: Whatever, figures you'd be doing the noble thing.  
  
Seto: *Crosses arms and glares at Yugi who's hiding in Yami's neck* (That's my property kid.)  
  
Marik: Whatever.let's just find the shoreline.  
  
Bakura: What the hell for?  
  
Seto: Duh, the shoreline would be the safest place for the kid.we could also make a signal fire to attract ships that go by.  
  
Bakura: Oh.  
  
Tristan: Yeah but which way?  
  
Marik: How the hell should I know? I was just stating what we should do!  
  
Yugi: Um.*lifts head from Yami's neck* can you guys quit swearing.it won't solve anything.  
  
Bakura: Aw does the little baby hate it when we say Fuck, Bitch, God Damn it? *Snickers*  
  
Yami: Bakura shut up! Let's just find the shoreline.  
  
Tristan: Yeah.  
  
Marik: I think it's this way! *Points south*  
  
Bakura: How the hell. *gets kicked by Yami in the leg* HECK do you know?  
  
Marik: I'm guessing okay! Got a Fu.I'm mean problem!  
  
Tristan: Let's just go your way Marik.  
  
Seto: *Walks forward towards Marik's way*  
  
Marik: My way is always the right way.*Follows Seto with Bakura behind him, Tristan behind Bakura and Yami taking up the rear* don't fall behind Pharaoh!  
  
Yami: SHUT UP MARIK!  
  
Yugi: do you guys always fit like this?  
  
Yami: Yeah.  
  
Yugi: why?  
  
Yami: don't know we just do.  
  
Yugi: There's no real logic behind that answer.  
  
Yami: Do you want me to drop you?  
  
Yugi: No! Please don't.  
  
Yami: *Chuckles* I wouldn't.  
  
Marik: *Whispers to Seto* better be careful.looks like the Pharaoh is taking a shine to the kid.  
  
Seto: Whatever I don't care anymore.obviously Yami refuses to be with me cause he likes the kid.come on.Yami hasn't chuckled like that in ages  
  
Marik: Just stating  
  
**An hour goes by**  
  
Bakura: You know.that tree looks exactly the same as a tree we just passed.  
  
Marik: All trees look the same dumb ass!  
  
Bakura: Yeah but I marked that one with my knife!  
  
Seto: Damn it! We're going around in circles! *Sits on a log*  
  
Bakura: *Falls to the ground in fatigue* man.I'm tired of walking  
  
Marik: Me too.*drops down behind Bakura and starts kissing his neck* not too tired to have some fun  
  
Tristan: Oh please  
  
Yami: *Slowly puts Yugi down on a log, kneels in front of him and holds his leg gently* does it still hurt?  
  
Yugi: A little.thank you for carrying me.  
  
Yami: No problem.  
  
Yugi: What are they doing? *Points to Bakura and Marik who are kissing*  
  
Yami: Making out.WOULD YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT!  
  
Bakura: Jealous Pharaoh?  
  
Yami: No! But we don't need a show right now!  
  
Marik: Fine.  
  
Tristan: So Marik's way was wrong.where do we go now?  
  
Yugi: *Sniffs* I smell salt water.  
  
**Everyone else sniffs**  
  
Yami: Yeah me too.but where's it coming from?  
  
Seto: To the left of us I believe.  
  
Tristan: That was my suggestion too.  
  
Yami: Alright, let's go that way.*lifts Yugi up only this time he's lying across Yami's two arms*  
  
Yugi: Y-Yami?  
  
Yami: My back is sore.  
  
Bakura: Like I said before, pussy.  
  
Yami: *Kicks Bakura harder in the leg* will you shut up?  
  
Seto: Come on already!  
  
Bakura glared at Yami for a little while before catching up with Marik, Seto and Tristan who walked ahead. Yami again took up the rear, carrying little Yugi in his arms. 'He's so young and innocent.' Yami thought to himself as he gazed at the young boy in his arms. He wasn't even that young, he was a year younger then Yami since he's failed a grade but everything about Yugi reminded him of an innocent child. The five boys finally reached the end of the forest and saw a large beach and the ocean. They made it to the shoreline.  
  
Tristan: *Blocks sun with hand* awful bright out here.  
  
Yugi: Yeah.it is  
  
Marik: Water!! *Runs towards the ocean and takes off his shirt and pants so he was in his boxers* sweet! *Jumps in*  
  
Bakura: I like that.*licks lips*  
  
Seto: Oh please. *Walks towards where Marik was swimming but decides to sit on a rock close to the ocean's edge*  
  
Voice: Hey!  
  
Yami: Huh? *Looks over and notices five boys running towards him*  
  
Yugi: Joey! Ryou! Malik! Duke! You're all right! ^_^  
  
Joey: Course we are Yuge!  
  
Ryou: Are you okay? And what's he doing here? *Points to Yami*  
  
Yami: *Grunts as the other four members of the Yami gang run up beside him*  
  
Yugi: He saved me guys.they were shot down too.  
  
Malik: And where exactly were you going?  
  
Yugi: They were.*Yami covers his mouth*  
  
Seto: We were heading to MY Island that is near by!  
  
Joey: Figures moneybags would have a personal island!  
  
Seto: Quiet mutt!  
  
Ryou: All right! Let's all calm down here okay? We may be here a few days so we need food, shelter and fresh water.we brought some of our own food but it won't last us too long.especially with you five here now  
  
Duke: What are you saying we should team up with these guys? The same guys whose entire life was made up of beating us up?  
  
Yugi: *Motions Yami to put him down and Yami does so. Yugi can't stand on his own so Yami is holding his waist for support* I think it's a good idea. I mean, we need there help to get off this island just like they need ours so we work together now until we're off the island, then we go back to normal and pretend like this never happened, deal?  
  
**Everyone nods**  
  
Yami: (I don't think I could forget)  
  
Ryou: All right.we should split up into groups! One member from our group and one member from your group Seto makes a pair!  
  
Bakura: Why don't we just pair up with our own group members?  
  
Ryou: Because you need our intelligence and we need your strength.a perfect match! No everyone pick a partner!  
  
Yami: *tightens his hold on little Yugi's waist and glares at all of his teammates clearly stating he's already chosen his group member*  
  
Bakura: Fine I'll go with you kid *Points to Ryou*  
  
Marik: I'll go with my look alike Malik  
  
Seto: I'll go with the puppy then.I can't STAND Dicey-boy!  
  
Tristan: Guess I get him then.  
  
Ryou: Okay, Bakura and I will go hunting for some food.Duke, you and Tristan find some fresh water we could drink okay? Seto, Joey, Marik and Malik could go and get some supplies for the huts.  
  
Yami: Huts?  
  
Malik: You know sleeping places?  
  
Ryou: Will build five.1 for two people.there should be enough supplies to do that.and Yami, you and Yugi can gather some stuff from the wreckage when you feel up too it.*points to Yugi's leg*  
  
Yugi: Okay Ryou.  
  
Seto: Who died and made you boss?  
  
Ryou: you did. Now let's go!  
  
Everyone went there separate ways to perform their task except Yugi and Yami. Yami carried Yugi to a shady spot near the trees and lay him down on the sand. Yami fell down beside him and stretched out.  
  
Yugi: It's hot out here.  
  
Yami: Yeah but the nights will probably be cold.  
  
Yugi: Yeah.I'll take my chances *Takes off shirt to reveal a whitish pale chest*  
  
Yami: *Looks away but smirks at Yugi's exposed body*  
  
Yugi: Sorry I'm such a burden on you.  
  
Yami: Nonsense.  
  
Yugi: Are you sure?  
  
Yami: Positive  
  
Yugi: *Giggles*  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Yugi: Leather pants aren't good to wear in the heat.  
  
Yami: You said it! I'm sweating like a pig!  
  
Yugi: Pig's don't sweat.  
  
Yami: Whatever I'm still hot.but I'll manage  
  
Yugi: You sure? If you want to take them off I'll look away  
  
Yami: Nah I'm good  
  
Yugi: Okay. *Lies back down on back and puts hands behind head* no clouds  
  
Yami: Nope just a clear blue sky  
  
Yugi: Yeah.  
  
Yami: I don't think we'll be able to gather stuff from the wreckage.  
  
Yugi: Sorry.  
  
Yami: We'll rest here and I'll carry you there.how bout that?  
  
Yugi: You couldn't possibly carry all that stuff.when the others come back we'll begin on the huts and they can go get the stuff  
  
Yami: Yeah okay.so what do we do until then?  
  
Yugi: I-I haven't got a clue.  
  
Yami: Why don't you tell me more about yourself?  
  
Yugi: Um.well I live with my grandfather in the back of the Kame game shop.  
  
Yami: I've been there a few times.nice store  
  
Yugi: (Why is he being so nice? Could he really be this nice.) y-yeah  
  
Yami: What's wrong? Why are you stuttering?  
  
Yugi: I-I.just don't understand why you're being so nice too me.I mean, I'm great full but why?  
  
Yami: *Leans over and kisses Yugi gently on the lips but pulls away quickly* you ask too many questions.*Gets up and walks towards the ocean*  
  
Yugi: Where are you going?  
  
Yami: What you want me to come back and take away your virginity?  
  
Yugi:!!! W-What??  
  
Yami: Kidding! I'm just going for a swim.I'm hot!  
  
Yugi: *Mumbles* you got THAT right.*sighs*  
  
Yami: *Stops and grins* Yugi.*Walks up to him and starts taking off his own pants*  
  
Yugi: Y-YAMI?  
  
Yami: *Doesn't listen and throws pants of too side and kneels down beside Yugi*  
  
Yugi: I-I-I!  
  
Yami: *Begins to pull off Yugi's pants when he starts whimpering* what's wrong?  
  
Yugi: I-I I'm not.ready please don't.  
  
Yami: *Starts chuckling* Huh? You want to go swimming don't you? I hope you don't want to swim in jeans.  
  
Yugi: Oh.  
  
Yami: *Grins* what do you think I was doing?  
  
Yugi: *closes eyes and smiles* nothing!  
  
Yami: Your leg, feel any better?  
  
Yugi: Yeah.*stands up* I don't think it was sprained.just hurt in the impact  
  
Yami: That's good.I didn't want too have too carry you again  
  
Yugi: Oh.*walks with Yami down to shoreline with only his boxers on*  
  
Yami: *pulls up his boxers so they are directly below his belly button* falling down.  
  
Yugi: yeah  
  
Yami: Come on! *Dives into water and begins swimming out*  
  
Yugi: Uh Yami, wait! *Dives in after him and swims out too deep water with Yami*  
  
Yami: Fun huh? *Smirking*  
  
Yugi: I.*Gets pulled under*  
  
Yugi was dragged under the water and opened his violet eyes. He saw Yami swimming towards him and grabbed his shoulders lightly. Yami brought Yugi in and kissed him passionately, exchanging air as he stuck his tongue in Yugi's mouth. Yugi gasped allowing bubbles to escape and Yami smiled into the kiss. Yami broke apart, and helped Yugi swim to the surface of the water. They both wiped their heads out of the water and gasped loudly.  
  
Yugi: Whew.  
  
Yami swam close to Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi's small waist helping him to stay surface.  
  
Yugi: Yami.I.  
  
Bakura: If you NEEDED time ALONE! You should've ASKED PHARAOH! *Called loudly from the beach*  
  
Yami: Screw you Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Three's a crowd Yami! I wouldn't want to INTERRUPT ANTHING!  
  
Yami: *Whispers* let's go in.  
  
Yugi: Y-Yeah.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Akira: Wow what a place to end eh? What happens NEXT?  
  
Spiritra: Why are you asking them? You're the one who's writing the story.- _-'  
  
Yugi: I couldn't breath ya know and you made me kiss him under water?!  
  
Yami: I liked it!  
  
Akira: ^^;; yes well, please read review! Thank you to the one who told me Serenity's Japanese name and the full version of Jou! ^_^ Thank you everyone else who reviewed! Especially my friends Nikki and Jasmine! ^-^!  
  
Alias: Yadda yadda yadda!  
  
Akira: Quiet you.anyway! Hope you guys continue to review and I need help in a romantic scene with Ryou and Bakura! No sex or anything though, okay? ^_^ Just a cute scene like the one with Yugi and Yami! Thanks a bundle! Bye! 


End file.
